His Compassion
by Valdera Moonshae
Summary: A meeting can change everything or nothing? Sesshomaru centric short novel. No pairings. Read and review. Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.


**His Compassion.**

By Valdera Moonshae.

The quiet night was one of many, beauty beneath the ever stunning moonlight.

But as ever, he would continue his wanderlust. Always searching for the perfect complete, till the end and beyond.

Someone would call him a enigma, others a lost boy without the love of neither. But one close to his heart would trace a lack of ice, perhaps melted by his ward or that faithful servant of his.

But truly, Sesshomaru was nothing like any ordinary.

And his silver hair danced playfully in the wind, although **he** would not call it a dance.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can Rin pick flowers? Rin will pick them only for Sesshomaru-sama. Rin will be happy."

A slight nod approved her mission and the child laughed with all her heart. The servant, a green and human hating toad sighed. He prayed for mercy, but it never came.

The great Sesshomaru-sama moved silently with elegance away from the disturbing noises, a time of loneliness would suit him better than endless nonsense.

However, he would continue to keep his focus on their movements from the distance, a dead ward and toad would be useless.

And so he continued through the small pack of tress, the inhabitants dared not to disturb a powerful kind like him.

At last he saw a peaceful field, bathed gracefully by the moon. Not a smile was traced on his lips, but within he enjoyed the feeling of solitude.

For a small moment he closed his eyes, wandered far away to…. A noise came too close.

With a bored look and face he searched for the intruder, but found no threatening opponent.

Instead he saw a face, a figure beneath the night. Long silver hair waved and lively followed the movement of the wind.

She gazed the moon longingly.

"Your scent has betrayed your hiding, what good will it do you now?"

The woman faced Sesshomaru with a small smile, but her eyes were still cold as his.

"You have never been taught how to treat your mother with respect I see. How your father would be ashamed."

"Remove your spell… mother."

A lifeless laughter sounded in the night, however Sesshomaru took no fear of it. He narrowed his eyes. A strong youki like hers was indeed a promising match, but his own mother? Her kimono showed a noble status, made of the finest silk. Indeed she was his mother, the beautiful creature he lost so many years ago.

"Sesshomaru, your duty lies within the Western Lands, yet you tend your matters for a sword rather than being your father's son. Have you forgotten your own heritage?"

The wind brought a memory as she stood there, bathed in the moonlight. On the night the great Inu Taisho rushed to his human side, leaving the young Sesshomaru without…. The swords.

Inuyasha was born, the half breed who inherited Tetsusaiga, a disgrace never to exist.

"Do tell me of your thoughts, you seem troubled my son."

Sesshomaru didn't answer; instead he turned and walked away. Something he should have done much before.

"You have no heart, no soul, no purpose without power. Is this what you want… Sesshomaru?"

Images of his childhood entered his mind, her voice and how they spent the time… together.

"You must never abandon your heart truly; it will destroy the slight kindness you have absorbed. I see Rin has proven to be a child of many wonders."

Rin…. Why did he allow her with him? Why did allow her to live? Sesshomaru stared at the sky, his features emotionless. Questions he could not answer.

"I see…."'

Two arms embraced him from behind, still he was emotionless. The silver hair joined his own and for a while they remained there.

"Your father loved you, as I did. Do not question it. I only wish for your happiness alone… my Sesshomaru. My beloved son. Find what you wish for and return to the lands."

"… mother."

A gentle laughter was heard, until her arms disappeared. She was gone. Sesshomaru was left to his thoughts, while the night seemed quiet as ever.

And he left the field, never gazing backwards. Very soon he returned to the camp, where the limp body of Jaken was laid to rest near the fire. Rin had her place with Ah-Un.

But Sesshomaru felt no need for sleep, his eyes kept his focus on the fire. Laughter echoed in his mind.

And for a while he wished for happiness, but not long. Tomorrow he would pass Inuyasha's pack and the sword would finally be his. A useless sword would never do him good.

But still….. mother.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin looked at her father figure, the chocolate brown eyes full of love.

"Sleep Rin" was all he said, but it was enough for the small girl. Perhaps tomorrow would be a promising day.

**The end.**


End file.
